dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Newsuit Nan
Newsuit Nan (real name unrevealed) was a member of the criminal underworld. She operated primarily as an information broker. She had many underworld connections, but was most closely associated with Mr. Crime, for whom she had worked for six years. Mr. Crime was enamored of Nan and provided her with money and other things she requested. Nan affectionately called Mr. Crime "Daddykins". She was often addressed only as "Newsuit". Newsuit Nan was known for expensive tastes and extravagant clothing. She was an attractive young woman with short dark hair. She was well-known at the high-end shops in the City. Working for Mr. Crime Newsuit Nan was skilled as a chemist, stating that she had majored in the subject. She had Mr. Crime obtain a laboratory centrifuge, which she used for her experiments. Her most daring experiment was her attempt to synthesize a drug that could subvert a person's will and make them extremely compliant and susceptible to suggestion. Newsuit Nan was successful in producing such a drug and was able to mix it into special nail polish. She could then scratch her victim with her fingernail and turn them into her willing servant. Newsuit used the drug on Mr. Crime (September 28th, 1952) and forced him to admit various times when he had withheld money from Newsuit and his other associate Panda. Upon coming out of Newsuit Nan's trance, Mr. Crime burned the recording she had made of his confession and defied Newsuit and Panda to try to collect. This incident put a strain on Newsuit Nan's relationship with Mr. Crime. Following Tonsils' attempt on Dick Tracy's life, the rifle that the young singer had used and was traced back to Newsuit Nan, who had purchased it on Mr. Crime's behalf. Tracy brought Newsuit to the police station and questioned her. While she was away from her apartment, Sam Catchem planted a Teleguard camera in a light fixture, believing that it would aid the police in gathering information. Later, Newsuit Nan conducted a type of lottery using her centrifuge to determine which of Mr. Crime's underlings would be charged with killing an important witness before he could testify. Nan then used her information-gathering skills to learn where and when the witness would be at his most vulnerable. However, due to the police's monitoring of her activities, they were able to prevent the murder and the assailant was killed. The End of Newsuit Nan Newsuit Nan discovered the hidden camera in her apartment and abandoned it, just before Panda and several other members of Mr. Crime's gang went there to regroup. The police arrived and took the men into custody. Newsuit Nan fled to Mr. Crime's hideout. She anticipated that he would be angry, so she shot and killed his pet barracuda so that he could not feed her to it. Mr. Crime became enraged when Newsuit told him that the murder of the witness had not occurred, and he feared that her actions would lead police to his hideout. In a rage, Mr. Crime strangled Newsuit Nan (November 4th, 1952). He then flooded his secret underground headquarters with water from his swimming pool (which had also held the barracuda). Tracy and the police later discovered Mr. Crime's abandoned hideout and found Newsuit Nan's body. It was determined that she had been strangled and not drowned, due to bruising on her neck and a lack of water in the lungs. This conclusion provided a valuable clue to track down Mr. Crime. Notes *A salesgirl described Newsuit Nan as “a gorgeous fragile creature with Satan in her eyes”. *Nan's "mind control" drug was synthesized from a blood sample that Mr. Crime gave her. It is unclear if it would have worked on any other victim, or if she devised it for him specifically. *A poison-tipped fingernail technique similar to Newsuit Nan's would later be used by Trendy Lee-Mobile. *The planting of a camera in Nan's home was almost certainly a violation of her constitutional rights, and she may have had grounds for dismissal of any charges brought against her if she had survived. *"Daddykins" is also an affectionate nickname that the Archie Comics character Veronica Lodge uses for her wealthy father. Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Henchmen